Choose
by BelovedDarkness648
Summary: Ame must choose whether he wishes to abandon not only his family, but the girl who depends on him. Will he choose to be King of the forest or the savior of a girl in great need of help?
1. Chapter 1: Don't Look Back

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wolf Childen. I only own my (currently) nameless OC. Enjoy ^^

* * *

I don't know what to do anymore, I'm being called in two directions and now I have to pick one or the other. It all started with that damned school.

* * *

"Ame. Please go to school, at least this once," my mother begs me. Sinking to the ground in order to match my height, that of a human childs.

But I'm not a child.

And I'm hardly human.

I look past her, toward the forest, where Sensei waits for me; the same place where the leaves whisper as they fall to the moss at the base of the trees inhabiting the area. Where the animals wait for my guidance deeming me next fit to lead. A prince needed by those he is to lead.

My mother shakes my shoulders slightly, and my attention is no longer fully focused on the forest.

"Ame, for me."

I no longer find a will to outright ignore her anymore, and I can't say no.

"Okay."

She gives me a smile, the one she always uses, and heads to the car.

"I'll drive you there before I go to work."

* * *

I'm stuck in this Godforsaken room, bord out of my mind, thinking of nothing except what I could be doing in the forest with Sensei. Would we be hunting or foraging today? Would we observe the animals of the forest? Maybe we would simply work on endurance.

Whatever it was that was planned for today was definitely better then sitting in this chamber away from nature, surrounded by these warm bodies.

I continuously stare out the window in the back of the class, wishing more than anything to shave away this fake skin to be the wolf that I am. How does Yuki sit through this all day? Does she not feel an urge to change as I do?

I remember what Sensei told me.

 _"She is no wolf."_

Sensei is never wrong, but I feel this may be a first. She's probably distracted, that's all.

I am finally dismissed along with the rest of the school, however I linger behind in order to avoid the enclosing mass of bodies squeezing through the doors of the building.

They all move so achingly slow that I begin to feel the itch to rip off my skin and tear through the crowd, racing to the glorious forest.

I bite my lip, gripping my arms tightly in order to control myself. My sights settle in the window and I move toward it in order to open it and make an escape before anyone starts asking questions.

Before I know it my fangs have popped from my gums and my lips are bleeding as I try to pry open the window.

It doesn't move and I let out a rare growl of annoyance.

The window is so swiftly opened in a matter of seconds I hardly realize what had happened until I see a girl standing beside me.

She stares at me.

"Thanks," is all that's said before I jump out the window, spriting to the woods and changing as soon as I'm at the edge, out of sight of the humans in the area.

I thought of turning back, just to get a glimpse of the girl that helped me, but I didn't really have a reason to.


	2. Chapter 2: Cigarette

A/N: So, my OC's name (according to Google translate) means Lake (Mizūmi) in English. I would have named her Rain (Ame), Flower (Hana), or Snow (Yuki). But as you can see...those names were taken.

A/M 2: my character's name is now Mizu (Water). I'll explain why in a later chapter. Also, I'm just starting the next chapter cause I was busy with family all of break and I needed to rewatch the movie for inspiration. I plan to update soon but no promises.

Also, for this, let's adjust their ages to Ame being 14, Yuki and Souhei are 15 and barely 16. OC will be revealed later (though it's obvi)

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf Childen, I only own my OC Mizu

* * *

I'm home before sundown, my lessons with Sensei for the day taking longer than usual. No matter how tired I get I know he does it all for my benefit which pushes me to do what comes natural to him.

I change back in to my human skin, throwing on my pants and sliding in to my shirt before heading in to the house.

There's a bowl of food on the table, deeply inhaling it's sceant from the door, I recognize the potato and rice mixed with curry. I still can't sniff out the necessary ingredients, but it's still an improvement in my senses than when Sensei first started teaching me.

I walk over, picking it up to eat on the porch. I hear the inhales and exhales of my mother and sister, hinting at their slumbering presence. I can hear the leaves rustled by the wind in the forest from this spot.

I'll definitely be eating here more often.

I close my eyes, taking in what I can through hearing and smelling alone.

I inhale deeply, taking in the natural scents of the forest, allowing them to fill my lungs and incase my body completely until I am once again in the forest. Absorbing it's essence through my wolf soul. Feeling the bark of trees against my fur and hearing the rustling of leaves above me.

I inhale again, this time detecting something distinct. It is not my forest, not remotely as elegant, but it is familiar.

I realize after a moment it's human. Chemicals of tar and tobacco coat whomever it is.

I cough as the fumes enter my lungs, eyes flying open during my struggle for breath.

A cigarette held between the lips of a girl strolling by is the cause of it all. I stand without thinking, briskly walking up to her, plucking the garbage from her full lips and stomping it out before it kills me.

"Hey! What the hell is your deal!"

I stare at her, brown hair cascading beyond her shoulders gently, a soft brown like that of fresh dirt. Eyes as deep as the lake in my forest. She appears as the human counterpart of everything I stand for, the smoke that clings to her reminds me her attitude is anything but.

She still glares, like I commited a great crime against her. She should be thanking me.

That garbage was sucking her soul away.

"Your the kid who jumped out the window!" she points in both surprise and realization.

I raise a brow, "Your the one who opened it?"

I'm shocked, but don't feel the need to broad cast such emotion as she did. She gives a nod and shoves her hand in my face, palm facing the sky.

"Nice to officially meet you, but you owe me a new pack of cigs."

Rather than acknowledge her, I turn and walk away. She is the worst human yet.

She grabs my arm, yanking it so fast I tip over and fall to the ground. She takes this chance to step on me to hold my body in place. I could easily escape, but then I would be exposing myself, and I know I can't let that happen.

She leans down, digging further in to my back.

Maybe escaping wouldn't be that easy.

"I said you owe me, you little prick!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it's OOC. I try, but I still sorta like it. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
